watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Splook
Heyz So this is my wiki. Whaddya think? 00:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good, I hope you'll create some articles, and brb. 00:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) New projects Hey, I created some new projects. This and this. I would be happy to add you in. 13:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm on the WTWiki IRC now! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rainwillow and I are going to the WTWiki IRC. Want to come? We're still talk on WTWiki IRC. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You're the new dep of PC! :D Cheetahstar Living own thoughts... 01:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are right. :3 ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Splashpelt, I noticed your sig wasn't working right. So, to make it work, make a sig pag with all the coding on it, and make the name the same as on WWiki, and enter this code in your preferences box, custom sig box checked, and change USERNAME to Splashpelt. Hope it helps! :D Cheetahtalk 19:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) WTW IRC? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 23:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Enter "User:Splashpelt14/Sig" on the search bar. Cheetahtalk 00:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Splashpelt! Do you like books? Well, please join Project books! Project books is dedicated to getting all book pages to a silver standard. To join, leave a message on the project talkpage. Thanks! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 06:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you said that your signature had died, and I wondered if you would like some help with it. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a look at the code if you put it in your sig page, if you want. Otherwise I can make you a new one. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The siggie is fine, so think there must be a problem in your preferences. Put this (With your username) in the box and make sure that you tick the custom signature box. Hope this helps! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, try making sure that the above ^ code is correctly in your preferences box, making sure that the box is ticked, and then if it still doesn't work, I'd check the signature for any unwanted spacing. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and of course. DeviantART seems to be good for that. :3 FeatherProject:Theory 21:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey Splashy! ^^ Two things. First of all, I wanted to let you know I moved you up to Warrior in the PCA now. You've had plenty enough images approved, and they all look great. Congrats, I really think you deserve it. :) And second, is there anything specific you need me to do in the PC? Or should I just go work on any pages I find that need working on? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds good! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Splashy, is it alright if I make you a Sr. Warriors in the PCA? Were gonna get nowhere with only the deputy and a Warrior active. XD We at least need a deputy and Sr. Warrior, and you totally deserve it anyways. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. :) And sure, that'd be great! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh, no. XD but I'm honored you guys think so. *bows* Hey, BTW, which of Leopards chararts would you like to take over? You can get first pick of the ones left, then I'll either take over the others, or decline that ones I can't take over (like Thistleclaw). ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh NO. And alrighty. :) I'll take over Cloudtail, and see what I can do with Thistleclaw. If I can't get it, I'll just decline it. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) P *hugglesquishes you both* But still, no. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) SHOOORREEE SPLOOSHY! xDD FeatherProject:Theory 03:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Splasy, Feather already reserved Leafpool's kit image... D: If you talk to her, she may let you have it, as she has all Leaf's other images reserved, but for now you should probably take it off the reservation chart. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It's Ok. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) /shakes head. You crazy, Spalshy luff. XD JK. Maybe. ;D XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) SPLASHSPLASH! :D WANNA MEET ON WTW IRC?! :D FeatherProject:Theory 02:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon (Heh, I'm so serious eh.) Lol, do did I, but heres the link. *w* FeatherProject:Theory 02:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Fo'sho you're crazy? XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Poker face* Link thing . 21:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Le Gasp! People are coming to the wiki! :o You here? I need help making this more active if people are actually coming here! *has a spaz attack* I can't believe people are actually joining! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 19:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! ^^ I can make you one right away. :) I wanna make you admin, but I gotta wait for either Feather or Yatz to give me bureaucrat rights first. D: And I know, I'm so excited!!!!! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) There's so much to do I don't know where to begin. X.X I'm currently working on the couples blank for the shipping pages. I've gotta do the final outline, then I'm done. and YAY for Mousewhisker! ^^ Come to de chat! 8D ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You be on? o3o ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 16:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Still? xD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) To the chat! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) There. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You still here? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Still? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing I just wanted to say that Dovewing eyes have been mention as gold twice, green, twice, and blue 6 or 7 times. They should be blue, plz do that.IloveDovepaw 07:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC)IloveDovepaw Splashy, you on? I could use you help and opinion on a few things on here. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) HEY> I"M NEW> 22:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Now? XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Now? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You on? *needs to rant* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Now? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Definitely. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Same. I hate her. -.- You on? I need helpppp! D; Are you admin yet? Cause if not I need to talk to Feather. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me your on now? XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) There. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You on? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Splashpelt. I'm just letting you know, that in regard of the discussions you and Paleclaw have about the wiki, as the head admin I ''would ''like at least to be notifyed of them or what they're about at least. I AM here. you know. . 01:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Thanks Splashy. . 18:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Now? I really need to discuss something with you. X.X ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I be on! you? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) sure. :) And wanna get on chat since I'm back? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat's bwing spazzy. Wanna go to IRC instead? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#warriors-theory ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yatz is back!Eaglespirit 15:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC)